


A Trip Through Zany Dimensions

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, The 4th wall doesn't stand a chance, i love writing neptune and luz so much they're such dorkasarus's, someone please read this i swear it's good, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: Luz wasn't sure what she expected when she decided to try out a new spell without Eda’s supervision and accompanied only by Amity and King, but she's pretty sure it wasn't this. ‘This’ being hurtling to the ground from several hundred miles in the air with no one else in sight excluding whoever it is she's falling directly onto like a sentient landing pad. One definite concussion later and Luz discovers that the mystery spell she had tried out was basically a portal, not to the human world or anything of the sort though. On the contrary she's fallen into a whole new world, seems to be the same story with her companions- Oh crAMITY WHERE *ARE* HER COMPANIONS?Tune in for some good old fashioned gay shenanigans, excess amounts of pudding, 4th wall breakage, vine references, and general goofy sapphic chaos!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, IF/Vert | Green Heart, Nepgear | Purple Sister/Uni | Black Sister, Neptune | Purple Heart/Noire | Black Heart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. A Very Normal And Safe Day I Pinkie Promise Swear

“So remind me where you saw this Glyph again?” Amity raised a brow, glancing up from the book she was reading at the human who was currently drawing a circle on a big piece of paper with one hand and petting a sleepy King with the other. Luz glanced up at her, flashing a dazzling smile that caused Amity to almost choke on air, burying her nose back into her book in a flimsy attempt to pretend nothing was amiss.

“I found it when I was looking in that mirror!” Luz pointed to a mirror that was haphazardly hanging across from the portal door, it had been put there recently for one reason or another that Luz didn't really remember, but meh, didn't matter!

“Is that why you aren't going with Eda to check out the human realm?” Amity tried to keep a neutral tone as her eyes scanned the pages of her book. 

“Yeah… I wasn't planning on going anyway, I don't feel like possibly seeing my mami after what happened at Grom.” Luz shuddered slightly as the image of her mother’s torso sticking out the top of a horrible goop monster came to mind. Amity glanced back over, brow furrowed. She opened her mouth to speak-

“I don't know what you're talking about, Grom was great!” King piped up from his perch in Luz’s lap. Luz chuckled softly, scratching his tummy before returning to her work. 

“Any idea what spell this might be?” Amity shook her head with an amused smile. Luz glanced back over. 

“Uhhh… Not really? I mean I saw it in a mirror so maybe it's….Reflection...Magic?” Luz gave it her best shot. 

“Like a shield? Why would a mirror give you shielding magic?” Amity quirked a brow. 

“I don't know how this works, it isn't an exact science!” Luz huffed playfully as she finished up the rune. 

“Aaand… The Glyph is drawn! Time to try it out!” Luz raised her pencil to tap the glyph. 

“Luz I'm not sure that's a good id-”

The glyph burst to life with light, a giant crack starting to form out of thin air, pulsing. 

“Oho-KAY THAT ISN'T A REFLECT SPELL!” Luz frantically tried to erase part of the glyph but it wasn't working. Almost immediately Amity discarded her book and was on her feet, racing over as panic started to set in. 

“Aha, reality itself crumbles before the might of the king of demons!” King lept to his feet, clearly grinning under his mask.

“N-Not now Kin-” Luz started but quickly found herself being cut off when she started being tugged towards the spell, sucking her in.

“Luz, hold on!” Amity reached out and grabbed hold of her arm, trying to pull her away from the quickly materializing portal. 

“Uh- UH OH- UNHAND ME MYSTERIOUS FORCE!” King screeched as he was quickly swept off his feet, being sucked in. Luz grabbed on to his paw, trying to pull him away-

But the force was too strong, and King went sailing  _ through _ the portal.

“KING!” Luz screamed, reaching out towards the portal, voice filled with panic- Only to realize that was a mistake. She was thrust forwards as her arm was sucked in, screaming as her feet left the ground.

“AH NO NO NO NO NO-”

Luz was forcefully yanked out of Amity’s hands.

“LUZ!” Amity screamed, but was cut off by her own feet leaving the ground. As she was forcefully sucked into the vortex, the light becoming blinding, the air being harshly forced from her lungs as she impacted with it.

And then the room was empty sans the silence.

* * *

“Ahhh.. Alls’ in a days work for a Nep!” The girl sighed as she flopped back onto the couch, partially deflating into said couch like a lazy puddle. 

“You barely did anything Neptune.” The brunette beside her sighed, currently on her phone and the other end of the couch.

“Oh come on Iffy! I did TWO pages of paperwork, that’s like, a 200% increase in workload!” Neptune stuck her tongue out at the brunette. 

“You’re still leaving pretty much everything to Nepgear, though. I thought older sisters were supposed to be the responsible ones.” Iffy scoffed, moving to get up off the couch.

“Hey, she does it by choice! Isn’t that right Nep Junior?” Neptune turned her head to look over at her little sister who was currently tinkering with her latest project. She just gave a tired thumbs up.

“See! She’s totally fine with it!” Neptune grinned over at the other girl. Iffy sighed deeply, putting her phone in her pocket. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

“‘Pudding’s ready Nep Nep!” Another voice called out from the kitchen. Almost immediately Neptune was on her feet and racing at the speed of Nep towards the source. She was met by the sight of her other friend setting a plate of several pudding cups down. Neptune was a blur as she plucked one off of the plate and began ravenously devouring it. It took about thirty seconds for her to finish it and she almost swallowed the spoon. Iffy’s expression soured in disgust.

“Ahh, that hit the spot! Thanks Compa!” Neptune threw her arms around her in a hug.

“Aww, no problem Nep Nep!” Compa giggled, patting her friend's head. She then left, going back into the kitchen part of the kitchen. Yes this was a big kitchen with two rooms, it was never a good idea to have Neptune able to see the cooking going on or she’d rush in and make a mess trying to help...

Iffy cleared her throat.

“Huh? What is it Miss Grumpypants- I mean IF.” Neptune grinned at her nickname.

“I'm gonna go out and do some missions, because  _ some of us _ have better things we could be doing than lying on the couch like a slug and slipping into a pudding induced sugar coma.” IF glared in Neptune’s general direction. 

“Aww come on Iffy, you know you wuv me!” Neptune released her world famous puppy eyes known to topple the strongest of guys gals and Nonbinary pals. However IF had already looked away, rendering it useless. 

“Whatever you say Nep.” IF chuckled and she turned to leave. 

“You're just sneaking out to go see your girlfriend aren't you?”

IF stopped in her tracks, immediately turning a bright red and stammering out a quick excuse before making a hasty exit. Neptune just grinned wolfishly, grabbing another pudding cup and flopping onto the couch to do some lounging. Beating all of Neato Kuni in one day really takes it out of a gal! ...However those plans were halted when she noticed a dot in the sky. Neptune sighed and hauled herself to her feet, setting her pudding down as she made her way to the window, putting her hands up to the glass like binoculars. 

“I spy with my little eye… Something plot relevant.” Neptune giggled at her own joke, looking more closely as the dot quickly got bigger and bigger. Then.. it took shape. A  _ person _ shape. 

“...Uh oh. Uhh… Nep Junior?” 

“What is it Neptune?” Nepgear perked up, glancing over from her current of many projects. 

“There's a kid falling out of the sky and I'm pretty sure that ain't a superhuman who could survive that fall, Tsundere landing pad or not. Come on, adventure calls!” Neptune made a B line out onto the balcony. Nepgear just blinked at her sister before setting down her latest invention with a sigh, getting up and racing to follow her. She made it just in time to see Neptune leap over the edge, loudly screaming “TALLY HO!” 

Nepgear suppressed the urge to face palm. 

* * *

Amity Blight was a lot of things, smart, powerful, a lovesick dork… But a fan of falling at terminal velocity was not one of them. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” Amity screamed as she tried to get her bearings. She was falling rather fast and was rapidly approaching what looked like an absolutely massive city decorated with a colossal tower in the center unlike anything she had ever seen. She would've been in awe if it wasn't for the fact that she was very close to becoming a pancake on the ground. The witch frantically tried to run over spells in her head, trying to deduce any that could save her right now. She did the only thing her panicked mind could think of, the one thing she  _ knew _ she could probably do even whilst freaking out. 

“ABOMINATION RISE!”

…

Nothing happened. 

Amity felt her heart stop. 

“Nononono- Not now!” Amity continued panicking, frantically trying to somehow slow her descent as the ground sped towards her at an alarming rate, far too terrified to take note of the flash in the corner of her vision…

“Uh- Uh- THORN VAULT!” Amity cried, hands reaching towards the ground in the hopes of reaching a plant  _ somewhere _ down there. She could see a visible shifting down below but it was moving far too slowly to catch up before she reached terminal velocity and her attempt at safety would prove deadly. 

“COME ON COME ON!” Amity shrieked into the howling wind, drawing a circle with her finger. Fire shot from her hands and slowed her down  _ some _ , but still not enough. Amity stared down at the landscape of chrome, her heart sinking. So this was it, huh? This was how she was going to go. No idea how she got into this mess, no way to get out of it. And…

“...Luz…” Amity whispered into the wind, closing her eyes as her heart began to ache. She’d never get to tell her, huh? Never even get to see her again… 

‘I guess this is… The en-’

“NOW!”

Amity let out a startled and pained yelp as she suddenly stopped, her head and body violently jerking with the sudden change in velocity. Her bleary eyes snapped open, just barely making what had stopped her out in the midst of her head spinning with pain. She was being held by two… Flying people? Yup. She's definitely dead. 

“Goodness, that was a close one!” One of them let out a sigh of relief. Amity looked around, dazed, confused…

And then everything went black. 


	2. A Tsundere Landing Pad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds herself on a crash course with destiny (destiny can be a persons name right?) and meanwhile Noire's found herself pushing herself wayyyy too hard and making her friends (does Kei count?) and family do a concern.   
> Go out on the balcony, they said, it'll be fun, they said...

Well.

This certainly wasn’t a part of the plan.

This, being hurtling probably hundreds of feet through the air, then again she’s not sure what plan would  _ involve _ this, not a smart plan that’s for sure.

Speaking of which…

“WHAT THE FLIM FLAM?!” Luz screamed at the top of her lungs as she got her bearings, looking out across a massive city that looked kinda steampunk, giant cogs and smokestacks littered the whole place like sprinkles on a particularly cavity inducing cupcake. It was definitely a sight to behold, but also a sight best beheld  _ on the ground and not in mortal danger _ . 

“Okay, Okay think!” Luz tried to move to fumble around her pockets, hoping to find her sketchpad, but quickly found that her pockets were completely empty, seems she had set it aside to draw the glyph.

**This is fine.**

She was falling further and further now and  _ great googily moogily  _ was she not happy about that fact. She was swerving in air towards an impossibly tall building in the middle, specifically a balcony near the very top of it. Well hey, it’s a lot closer than the ground so maaaaaybe she’ll survive this fall? Probably? ...Maybe?

...Wait, there’s- There’s something  _ on _ the balcony, it looks like it’s just a black dot-

Wait. That’s… A person?

Uh oh.

* * *

“Noire, you’ve been working since five this morning, shouldn’t you, uh, take a break?” The girl practically begged her sister who was starting to hunch over a bit from being at work for so long, at least she had moved to the living room and the couch wasn’t as bad on her back as her office chair. Noire huffed at the request, pausing briefly to send her little sister an exasperated look.

“Uni I  _ told _ you, I need to get this project done ASAP! It’s top priority right now, I can’t  _ afford _ to have breaks-” “You mean the project that’s due  _ in three weeks? _ ” Piped up another voice, this belonging to the white haired young woman sitting in one of the pristine seats in the living room, her own laptop up as she typed away. Normally she’d stick to her office, but when a certain workaholic moved over here, she did too to make sure things were alright. Which they clearly were  _ not _ .

“Your point Kei? Isn’t it a good idea to be prepar-” “It’s not if you end up losing sleep over it.” Kei interrupted, shooting her a warning glare. 

“...I’m- I’m not-” “Noire, I can’t believe  _ I _ of all people have to say this, but you need a break. Your work is going to end up sloppy if you do it half asleep.” Kei deadpanned.

“ _ And _ we also care about your wellbeing.” Uni added. Kei blinked.

“...Yeah. Yeah that too.” She nodded before turning back to her own work. Uni sighed softly, turning to look back over at Noire.

“...Maybe we could get some coffee and take a break on the balcony? I can uh, make the coffee.” Uni offered, albeit a bit tentatively. 

“...Fine, fine, it’s too nice a day to spend inside anyways…” Noire sighed a bit as she caved, pushing her Las-Book (geddit) to the side to get up. Considering how much stretching had to follow, it was safe to say she had been sitting for far too long…

Noire pursed her lips as she groggily made her way to the balcony, trying to keep her stride as steady as possible, she didn’t want to concern Kei and Uni more than she already had…

She knew her limits, and she was definitely starting to reach them in spite of her protest. A few days of way too early starts does that… As she stepped out into the warm rays of the sun, breathing in the cold air, she thought on Kei’s words.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was right, no amount of fast work would replace  _ better _ work. Maybe she and Neptune should hang out more so she could finally start to rub off on her, maybe then she’d actually figure out when to take a break…

Aaaand then there was that. ...It wasn’t exactly easy to… Well, relax on her own. As much as she hated to admit it, she… She really did miss her girlfriend, every time she tried to relax she just kept wondering what she’s up to… Probably slacking off if she’s being honest. She paused before she stepped closer to the edge of the balcony, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, nice try, brain, but I’m not lonely at all! ...Righ-’’

“HEADS UUUUUUP!!” Shouted a young voice out of nowhere. Noire spun on her heel, looking around. No, no one was on the balcony, so what and where-

...Wait.

Oh no.

Noire sighed loudly in defeat and looked up at the sky. 

Yup. Someone was hurtling towards her at terminal velocity.

Just another Tuesday.

Could she transform by the time they landed? Could she actually  _ catch them _ and not get flattened for once? JUST ONCE! That’s all she asks!

But, it seems every one of the fates were  _ not _ smiling on her today and with a loud yelp Noire was sent crashing to the ground on her back. She actually  _ slid _ a few feet from the impact, letting out an angry strangled groan from the wind knocked out of her lungs. She spared a glance at the human-shaped nuke that just landed on her only to find it was indeed a human, a pretty young one at that. Not quite Rom and Ram’s age, but young. Noire glared regardless and sat up, sending her unwitting assailant toppling over.

“Ow ow ow ow ow…” They groaned, rubbing their head with a grimace. Then they noticed the pissed off Tsundere glaring a hole into their face. 

They blinked.

Once.

Twice.

“OHHHHH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY, I WAS FALLING FROM THE SKY AND I COULDNT REALLY CONTROL WHERE I WAS GOING AND AND-” They continued to scream and ramble.

Welp.

Guess this is  _ her  _ problem now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna give a big thank you to the support this fic is already getting! I honestly wasn't sure this fic would get any traction, I mean, I know one other person who's in both the HDN and TOH fandoms. THank you guys so much, 'couldn't have gotten this next chapter out so fast without you guys' support!


End file.
